


Leopika One Shots

by justashley



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Apartments, Coffee Shops, Gen, M/M, awkward crushes, but i'm not going to forget abt this lol, coffee shop AU, good old coffee shop au amirite ;), i don't know how japan works, it will be sad trust me, its AUGUST and i still am not finished with the next chapter smh, might rewrite some chapters, oh right, oneshots, sorta platonic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justashley/pseuds/justashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All in the title! Various one shots of Leopika! Requests open in the comments!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. holding hands

   

   10:55 AM. That was when he woke up. Almost an hour late to meet Leorio.  
_‘Crap.’_ Kurapika thought with dread. _'All he’s been through last night, and I’m already making it worse by being late!’_  
According to the phone call filled with soft sobs and a lot of consulting from the blond, Leorio apparently had a fallout with his recent relationship, and decided to pack up and leave to find a new place to start over. Kurapika admired his bravery, and decided to do anything he could to help Leorio. So, he suggested in helping out with choosing apartments, to which Leorio was very grateful for. They both scheduled a meeting time for 10 AM at the nearby shop plaza.

  
   The first thing Kurapika did was call Leorio. He’s probably furious right now, brimming with rage. Kurapika knew he could be hotheaded in situations like these. (Or really, in any situation.)

  
                                      One ring.  
                                     Two rings.  
_“Kurapika, where the heck are you!? I’ve been waiting for an hour!”_  
Checking his alarm clock again, Kurapika finds out with dread that it’s 11:08 AM.

  
   “Leorio, I’m so so sorry! I’ll been there in 10 minutes if I hurry!”  
He heard a deep sigh from Leorio.

 _“All right, just be here soo-“_  
Kurapika had absolutely no time to wait for Leorio to finish his sentence.  
   

   “10 minutes? Urgh, are you kidding?”  
He managed to get ready in 8 minutes, but it took 8 minutes to dash to the shopping center.

   Kurapika raced in the plaza at 11:26. He almost broke a sweat, but it was extremely cold outside (Not that it really mattered to Kurapika anyways.)  
Leroy waiting impatiently in the small lounge in front of the plaza.  
“Leorio! I’m so sorry I’m late, it won’t happen again!” Kurapika bowed deeply.

   “it’s fine, Kurapika. Also, drop the formalities, and relax. No one can live without being late once in their life.”  
Kurapika’s snickered inwardly.  
"Is that one of your mottos, Leorio?" Kurapika grinned.

   "Hey! You're the one who was late!" Leorio countered.  
Kurapika laughed. "Yeah, yeah I know...but you basically walked yourself into that one." Kurapika smirked.

   Looking for apartments was much harder than Kurapika thought.

   "Since it’s a smaller place than a house, it would be easier to look for the perfect one!” Is what Leorio told Kurapika optimistically after denying the first apartment.  
As they neared the 5th choice, Leorio looked very annoyed.  
Kurapika’s experience with looking for a home was much easier. (He just took the first one that was presented to him.) But, he couldn't help but feel sorry when Leorio when he decided to call it a day after the 6th choice.  
"You'll find a new apartment soon, Leorio." Kurapika offered some genuine support, but it honestly sounded better in his head.

   Leorio sighed. "Maybe.. He replied.

  "Do you want-" Kurapika started. _'Whoa, were you seriously going to do that? Your house is a complete mess, not to mention he probably will say no and your friendship will be ruined!'_

  _'But where will he stay if you don't ask him?! Go back to his fallen out relationship? You have to ask him.''_

   "Do you want to stay over at my place until you find an apartment to stay in?" Kurapika asked hesitantly, but kept his voice firm.  
Leorio looked shocked, making Kurapika question what Leorios standards are for him, and a bit annoyed. _Did he really think I wouldn't do something as simple as that for him?_  
"Before you think this is a moment of a lifetime,"The shorter stated aggressively, "my place is mess-"

   Leorio let out a noisy laugh.  "A moment of a lifetime? I didn't know you were such a romantic, Kurapika."

  Kurapika slapped him across the face and dragged Leorio by the hand towards his home, blushing mad.

 

 

   (He won't admit his hand felt nice in Leorio's.)


	2. coffee shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'What would you like to order?' A soothing voice interrupted the intense newpaper article Leorio was reading. He placed his finger on the word he last read, looked up at the bartista and suddenly he forgot how to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep i did it. so sorry for making you all wait i am in fact, very alive!!! so, here u go!! i hope you enjoy i worked extra hard on this. also, leorio orders a cortado which is like half espresso coffee and half warm milk. just remember that

"The Scarlet Cafe" the illuminated sign read. Leorio hesitantly opened the wooden door and slightly took the time to appreciate the careful design of the cafe. Soft red lights hung by tiny hooks were placed around the cafe, a gray couch placed in the left corner, along with an electronic fireplace installed in the brick wall, with maroon chairs surrounding it, creating a homey atmosphere. There were also wooden chairs and tables also the right, with soft candle lights in the middle of each table. There were also quite a lot of people here, providing a surprisingly homey atmosphere. It was truly beautiful. But he didn't have time to worry about the structure of this cafe, the plan was to be in and out quickly. He had a job interview that day, and Leorio wanted to be early to maintain a good impression. It was his first job interview, so he could not mess it up. He'd already told his whole family about his interview days before, and everyone expected him to get in. Leorio shook his head briefly and sat down at one of the wooden chairs. He got out his newspaper and waited for a bartista to take his order. 

* * *

_  
_ "What would you like to order?" A soothing voice interrupted the intense newspaper article Leorio was reading. He placed his finger on the word he last read, looked up and suddenly forgot how to speak. Those gray eyes were captivating, along with the slim build and the blond hair that almost grew past his ears.  _It suits him,_ Leorio thought. 

"Er...are you alright? Should I come back?" The man hesitantly asked, slightly tightening his grip on his pen. Leorio realized a moment too late that his jaw was dropped, and his eyes were widened. 

"Ah! No no, it's fine. I just, forgot what I was going to order." Leorio hastily replied, flicking his eyes down to the menu.  _Not because I am very much attracted to you._ Leorio sarcastically added, in his mind, of course. "I'll just take a cortado, and a blueberry muffin, thank you." Leorio smiled, looking at the man's name tag.  _Kurapika_ , it read. Kurapika smiled. Or attempted to smile, the corners of his mouth wavered a bit. 

"Sure, it'll be out in a bit." He said, turning back to cater to a teenage girl who just came in.

"Thanks again!" Leorio added, mentally slapping himself in the face for it. He sounded way too loud and this Kurapika guy was looking at him weird as if he saved his life or something. 

 _'Leorio, you idiot! This is not the time to be fawning over some random guy that you just met!'_ His mind screamed at him.  _'Just focus on the interview for now.'_ He told himself.

About 6 minutes or so later, ~~he definitely wasn't counting the seconds on his watch or anything~~  Kurapika came back with a brown paper bag with the blueberry muffin and a white cup with a steaming hot cortado. Leorio felt his shoulders tense up a bit. 

"Here you go. Have a good day." Kurapika said after placing the cortado on his table and handing him the paper bag. 

"Thank you, Kurapika." Leorio replied, looking at Kurapika with a gaze that made it look way more meaningful than it should be. 

Kurapika's sported a light blush and wide eyes at the forwardness from the man. ' _I'm just giving you your order!'_ Kurapika's logical and very flustered mind yelled at the man giving him that way too warm smile. ' _It's my job!'_  

"Y-you're welcome, errr..."  _'Crap, I stuttered!'_

"Leorio. Is my name. Nice to meet you." Leorio shook Kurapika's hand and briskly walked out of the door.

Kurapika felt like he was looking at that door for ages, his legs rooted to the spot.

"What...what just happened?" He whispered to himself.

Leorio got into his car and screamed into his coat.

 _'Thank you, Kurapika'????!? WHY. DID. YOU. SAY. THAT?'_ Leorio's mind was simply freaking out, like a teenage boy's would in health class. Completely and utterly embarrassed.

 _"_ I swear, if this makes me mess up the job interview, I am going to dump the next coffee I order on that pretty bastista's head." Leorio muttered, taking a big bite of his blueberry muffin.

_'Wow, why does the muffin taste so good? And this is probably the best cortado ever.'_

"I'm going to go back whether I like it or not, won't I?" Leorio asked his now lukewarm cortado. He was so screwed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone wants me to continue this, i will :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY!! Winter break was so busy that I didn't have any time to update! I had to pull an all-nighter last night to finish an essay that's due tomorrow! So I'm so sorry if this isn't good because it's all I had time to write! This kinda delves into Kurapika's home life a little, so I really hope you enjoy and the next update well hopefully be sometime next weekend!

Kurapika didn’t hold up well after the strange encounter with the way too kind customer either. 

‘Why me..?’ He thought, curled up in his couch after he promptly asked Melody, one of his co-workers, to cover his shift after the incident. His smile was so, so, earnest and warm and Kurapika just wanted to wrap himself in his smiles and cute personality at that moment. He shook his head dramatically (as if that would help his endless thoughts about- Leorio). ‘Stop thinking like that! You’ll probably never even see him again anyways!’ 

 

Besides, he needed to get ready for his family to visit from the Wakayama prefecture, a pretty lowly populated place. He needed to get things ready to welcome them. His parents were, well, not really on board with the whole ‘bartista’ thing. They wanted him to get a “real job” as they said it. Kurapika loved his family and being a bartista. So, the tension was thick between parents and son. Good thing it was a long drive from the Wakayama prefecture to the Shiga prefecture, so there was time to prepare and persuade his parents to let him keep doing what he loves, making coffee. 

All of a sudden, his phone vibrated violently, and Kurapika scrambled to get it. “Hello, this is Kurapika.” He answered, trying to compose himself.

“Hey Kurapika! How’s my favorite son doing?” Kurapika’s father answered, the joy of his voice getting a small chuckle out of the former.

“Hey Dad, I’m doing good. You’re coming in two days, right?” Kurapika made sure to add. He didn’t want to be caught off guard if his parents came earlier than he thought.

“Yep! I assume you’ve prepared for your mother and I to visit your new apartment? It better be spotless!” He teased, but there was a little edge to his voice, startling Kurapika. 

“Of course! Ah, my boss is calling me, sorry Dad!” He lied. “I’ll call you later, okay?” 

“I understand. Call me as soon as you’re done with your work call, I have important news concerning your job.” Kurapika shivered. His dad could turn from playful dad to businessman in seconds. 

“Er, yeah. Bye Da-” 

The sound of a dial tone rang loudly through Kurapika’s ears.  
Kurapika wasn’t exactly surprised, but that still didn’t heal the hollow place in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm so sorry that it's so short! I'll make it up to you guys with an extra long one next time! (also I didn't have time to proofread, so I'll do it later!) Also, I'm thinking of proofreading this whole story during April break (we don't have February break at my school :() because I think it's a little more like a rough draft right now! Once again, thanks for reading!


	4. (not an update but ill delete it later! sorry!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> update!!

hey guys just wanted to let you i know that i'm still updating this fanfic! i might add some changes now and then though because the story is far from planned out, but there are some specific things i want to happen to stay (barley lol) true to canon. i haven't started anything for the next chapter (woo, go me) but i promise you it will be out this month!! school gets out on the 21st so i have all the time in the world to start this fanfic up again. sorry for the terrible wait, school and my terrible procrastination, along with my sudden urge to go out on a run every day have kept this fanfic waiting way too long! 

 

...also sorry for the fake update and the fact you probably forgot about this fanfic since i have not touched it since january. 

 

yikes

 

anyways you probably didnt read all of that ( i dont blame you ) but in short, i'm still writing this! stay tuned!!!

**Author's Note:**

> hey! feedback is really appreciated!! even if you don't comment as much kudos and your support is great! thank you for taking your time to read this (mess of a) fanfiction!


End file.
